brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War
Brothers in Arms 3: Sons of War is a World War II video game released in 2014. It was developed by Gearbox Software and published by Gameloft for iOS, Android and Windows Phone. The game is possibly a sequel to Brothers in Arms: Hour of Heroes and Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front who are set during World War II like Brothers in Arms 3. Announcement The game was announced at E3 2013, and was unveiled as as a cross- over of a cover based shooter, and an on rails shooter. It was revealed that the game will be on apple devices and iOS. Plot The game begins in a scene with the protagonist Cole Wright who is writing in his Diary near a river. Later ... He embarks on a mission with private Jacob Hall to cut through a village to acquire intel. Eventually, after many skirmishes, they reach the castle where the intel is located, burning up most of the interior with molotovs in the process. When they find the documents, however, they are confronted with heavy reinforcements and barely escape from the area. While escaping, however, Jacob Hall is killed by a German sniper. In Wright's diary, he says that he forgot to bring Hall's dog tags to his mother, breaking the promise he made to her. Sgt. Wright chooses to move on without Jacob Hall, that being when he begins to rely more on James Gann for support. After Campaign 1, Sgt. Wright and Gann are deployed in Normandy as snipers with orders to protect his squad while they rescue Rachelle Dubois' squad from its captors. Following the completion of Campaign 2, Sgt. Wright once again goes on a rescue mission, this time acoompanied his machine gunner, Dean Miller. They land at Monte Cassino Abbey in Italy, where they are to rescue Cain Lawrence, whose squad attempted to break the military line at Monte Cassino. Major Bastion also tells Sgt. Wright to keep a lookout for General Herst. Sgt. Wright successfully liberates Cain Lawrence, only to find his squad trapped. When they finally kill the defending soldiers, Sgt. Wright spots Herst and decides to pursue him while the others meet him at the rendezvous point. Unfortunately, Herst escapes from their squad, and Monte Cassino is bombed, taking millions of innocent lives with it. Characters In Brothers in Arms 3, there is characters composed of the protagonist, the brothers, etc... There is : * Sergeant Cole Wright, the main protagonist. * Jacob Hall, the first radioman in Cole's squad. (late Barnaby Adams) * James Gann, the sniper in Cole's squad. (with David Carter) * Dean Miller, the gun carrier of Cole's squad; he can deploys a machine gun to eliminate all visible enemies. * Cain Lawrence, the Molotov Cocktail balancer; he can throws a Molotov cocktail at the target. * Larry Jackson, the rocket launcher; he can fires a rocket that detonates within a short radius. * Barnaby Adams, the radioman in Cole's squad; he can request an air strike that detonate 5 bombs after a short delay. * David Carter, Another sniper in the squad; he can eliminates the enemy with a silenced sniper rifle (he cannot be unlocked in the campaign but he appears in) * Andrew Mohawks, A mine setter; he can deploys land mines around the target. (he is not a character in the scenario of the campaign and he cannot be unlocked in) * Mathieu Chaput, A sniper, he don't uses a sniper but a crossbow (he cannot be unlocked in the campaign but he appears in) * Neil Yates, A pilot and radioman; he can strikes a target with mortar fire (he is not a character in the scenario of the campaign and he cannot be unlocked in) * Francis Barker, A radioman; he can orders 4 cannon shots directed at the target (he is not a character in the scenario of the campaign and he cannot be unlocked in) * Jonathan Millard, A medic; he can restore a percentage of your health each second (he is not a character in the scenario of the campaign and he cannot be unlocked in) * Major Bastion, He is the commander who gives the order to Cole and his squad. * Rachelle Dubois, She is a woman in the French Resistance and the love of Cole. * Sam Foster, He is a former US soldier who turned against Allies and worked for the Axis. * Karl Herst, He is a Nazi general and the main antagonist of the game. * General Adler, He is another Nazi general who is captured by Cole's squad in Paris. * Lawrence Dailey, after Cole's death he is the new main character and the new playable character. Enemies Hostile German forces have diverse archetype of troops, and all wear different camouflage according to where the battlefield is. * Rifleman, They are most common German troops. They are armed with Kar98 rifle and easily be taken care of. * Submachinegunners, They are common German troops next to rifleman. They are armed with MP40 SMG and they are not tough enemies either. They have goggles on helmet. * Grenadiers, They are German troops with Stg43 assault rifle and ability to throw grenades. You are advised to take care of them fast, or they throw a grenade if meter is filled. You can also make them explode if you kill them right before they throw a grenade, and the explosion can damage enemies nearby. They don't wear helmet. * Marksman, They are German troops with Gew43 prototype sniper rifle and ability to throw molotov. You are advised to take care of them fast, or they throw a molotov if meter is filled. You can also make them flammed if you kill them right before they throw a molotov, and the flame can damage enemies nearby. They wear gasmask. * Rocketeer, They are German troops with Panzerfaust rocket launcher. You are advised to take care of them fast, or they fire a rocket if meter is filled. You can also make them flammed if you kill them right before they fire. The fire will kill him only. They wear green camo uniform with some rockets on back. * Heavy Gunner, They are German troops with MG42. If the meter fills, they will spray fire upon player. They may just stand there to fire, or from cover behind. They wear tan camouflage uniform and bullet belt. * Snipers, They are German snipers with G43 prototype. Unlike Marksman, they will take time to fill the meter before firing, but they will deal greater damage than them. They are taller than other German troops. * AA gunners, They are German troops with Stg43 assault rifle. They usually man AA guns, and if they got shot, they stop manning the gun and start to shoot back at player. However, if they are undamaged they do nothing so they are vulnerable to player's knife kill. They look essentially same with Heavy Gunners. * Armored troops, They are heavily armored troops of German Armed Forces. They are wielded either flamethrower or MG42 heavy machine gun. They would walk toward player and spray fire the weapon. With their heavy armor, they can withstand powerful anti-tank rifle fire for once. Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs